The Wolf and the Weasel
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: Girl goes back to England after 12 odd years, meets boy, befriends boy, falls in love with boy, chaos ensues as it always does around me, girl breaks it off with boy, boy refuses to let her go, boy kidnaps girl, girl throws a fit.... Lets stop there xP
1. Girl Meets Boy

**Discliamer: Nothing and no one in this story is mine EXCEPT Jessica, Renee, and Aidabella! The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and I would gladly hand over my original characters if she'd let me borrow good old James Phelps for a few days :D**

**A/N: I once started a back story for this so it would be well established the Jessica was James' sistr. She married Sirius, had Aidabella, then got killed by Voldemort 4 years later. Aidabella was sent to live with a friend, Renee, in America after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. This story takes place/begins in the fifth book. (She is in the same year as the twins. (she went to an American wizarding school)**

**This is the morning of the day when the Order retrieve Harry from his Uncle and Aunts house. The order is retrieving Aida from Renee's house in Hoqiam, Washington.**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Aidabella Black laid on a large log on the beach, playing quietly with the onyx necklace she'd gotten from her father. She didn't remember all that much about him, just what he looked like and how funny he was. She'd heard enough stories about her parents from Renee to make her feel like she'd just seen them the day before.

But she didn't need Renee's stories to remember where she used to live. She remembered the lush and magical garden, the huge open house, and most of all, she remembered her aunt, uncle, and cousin. And she missed them. She knew her own mother was dead and her father imprisoned, but that was it. The rest of her world had been cut of from her and she still felt that hurt.

"Aida!" She heard Renee call from the back porch. They lived on beachfront property, which Aida loved. It had helped calm her nerves and stop the nightmares when she was little.

She reluctantly jumped off the log and sprinted against the cool breeze, her blonde hair flowing behind her, to the house. She skipped steps as she ran onto the porch and then through the sliding glass door. "What's up Renee?" She asked when she got to the kitchen.

"We have a few unexpected guests, dear." She looked at Aida sadly.

"Who is it?" Aida asked, confused.

"Why don't you go ahead and take them their tea." Renne suggested, handing Aida a tray.

Aida nodded and took it, walking quietly into the livingroom. She recognised at once who it was. Before she could say anything, an average highth girl with purple hair took the tray and set it on the coffee table.

Aida shook her head in disbelievement. "Uncle Remus, what are you doing here?"

He walked over quickly, smiling, and gave her a hug. "Oh, I've missed you Aida. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah..." She said, still confused.

He pulled away and introduced the others. The one with purple hair was called Tonks. There was also a rather tall man called Kingsley and a fat man with a fake eye named Moody.

"As you probably already know, Aida, Voldemort has returned." Remus prompted, hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, I know..." She trailed off, remembering the flashes of what had happened to her family the first time Voldemort was loose.

"Then you know we are here to take you." Remussaid cautiosly.

"No I don't." Aida found courage to voice her confusion. "What do I have to do with this? And if I do have any big part in this, wouldn't it be safer for me here, where he probably won't look?"

"He'll find you here without an ounce of effort." Moody spoke loudly.

"How much safer could I be near you then!" Even if Aida missed her family, she was quite annoyed that they wouldn't explain further. "If you don't tell me exactly what is gone right now, I'm not leaving this house." She declared.

"You know why he did what he did to your family. They were a threat to him, and now you are a threat to him." Remus explained calmly. "Your not safe with just Renee any more."

A smile formed on Aida's lips. "Now was that so hard?" She hugged Remus again. "You'll tell me more when we get to wherever we're going." She whispered so only he could hear.

A few hours later, they walked through the dark hall of an old house. A plump, red headed woman walked wuickly towards them. "Ah! Aida, I haven't seen you since you were just a baby! Look how you've grown!" She grabbed Aida in a death grip hug.

"Molly dear, no need to suffocate her," A man with the same red hair and a fond smile came up behind the woman, Molly. "Sirius would furious!" Helaughed.

Aida froze when she heard the name. Molly let go and stepped aside, right along with the man.

He stood at the foot of the stairs, slightly slumped, with a look of pure joy. When he saw her staring at him, he straightened up a bit.

"Daddy!" She whispered breathlessly and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and held tightly ast he spun her around. He set her down and pulled out of the hug so he could get a better look at her.

"My beautiful little girl." He stroked her cheek. "You look just like your mother." He finished sadly.

"I thought you were in-"

"I was." He interrupted. "It wasn't as hard to get out as they crack it up to be." He joked.

Aida laughed, "Where's Uncle James and Aunt Lilly? Wheres Harry?"

His happy smile turned into a frown and she regretted her words.

"They didn't make it, did they? Voldemort killed them all, didn't he?" She felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Not all. Harry shall be joining us here shortly." Sirius assured her.

"Yes, Moody, you should be on your way." The red headed man spoke urgently.

Sirius looked down to th necklace that hug around her neck, recognising it immidiately. He smiled again, "You still have it..." He touched the onyx. It was in the shape of a tear drop, surrounded by silver, with silver feathers hanging from the bottom.

The next thing she knew, there was a crashing sound coming from behind her father, on the stairs.

"What the-" She gasped as the two dodged two bodies rolling down the staircase, both cursing quietly.

"Boys!" Molly yelled, disgusted.

The two identical boys, her age, jumped up at the sound of Molly's voice. "Sorry mum." They both mumbled.

""I'd like you two to meet someone." Sirius smiled adoringly down at Aida. "This is my daughter, Aida."

They both smiled wickedly. "Nice to meet you Aida. You'll love it here." The one on the right said menacingly.

"Yeah, we'll have loads of fun together." The on the left seemed a little more sincere. "I'm Fred and that there is my brother George." He smiled.

"Boys, why don't you go introduce her to the others and show her where she'll be sleeping."Sirius prompted.

Aida turned to her father. "You're sending me with those two?!" She hissed. "The annoyingness and possibly a hint of evil is radiating off them!"

Sirius shook his head with a smile. "Just go dear." He chuckled.

"Fine, but if I get into a prank war with these clowns, I'm going after you too!" He nodded his head.

She walked cautiously to them, ending up between the two, and assended the stairs.

"Say Aida," Goerge, she guessed, started.

"Can I help you?" She turned to him.

"You sound rather American." He finished.

"One does when they've grown up in the country, yes." She rolled her eyes.

They came to a door and the one she assumed was Fred, opened it with a small smile. She stepped inside and was taken by surprise with yet another hug.

Whoever it was, pulled back quickly. She had corly brown hair and was somewhat short. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Harry." She chuckled at herself. " I'm Hermione Granger and this," She motioned behind her to another redheaded boy. "This is Ronald Weasley."

"Please call me Ron." He rolled his eyes. "I see you've already met my no good brothers."

"Ah Ron, you're too kind!" George said with a smile.

Ron smirked at him.

Aida ignored the two and turned back to Hermione. "I'm Aida." She shook the younger girls hand.

"Sirius' daughter, we know. He hasn't stopped talking about you since we came here." She smiled.

Fred, holding her bags, cleared his throat. "Wanna see your room?"

Aida turned to face him quickly, "Yeah, I do." She smiled. There was something about his eyes...

He led her up one more floor and opened a door at the end of the hall. "It's right next to ours, so if you need anything, just ask."

"I will." Aida nodded. "I'm sorry you had to carry those. I could've got them myself..." She muttered as he set her bags on the bed.

"No problem." He said, still smiling.

"Fred!" George shouted as he walked into the room. "What is taking you so long? Stop flirting with the girl!"

Fred smiled slightly, while Aida felt herself turning a healthy shade of red. "He wasn't flirting with me!" She defended.

"Tell yourself whatever you wish, but Fred is my brother and I know for a fact he was flirting with you." George said knowingly.

"Shut up!" Fred laughed, pushing his brother out of the way and walking down the hall.

"Ooh, I think he likes you!" George dodged the pillow she threw effortlessly.

"Very funny!" She suppressed a chuckle. Even through his antics, she knew George could be a great friend. Fred would be alot more easy to get along with.

She followed Fred into his and George's room. "Nice." She raised her eyebrows at the mess she found there.

"It's not that bad actually." His eyes wandered over it. "It's worse in our room at home..."

"What makes it worse?! Do you two have mold pets that come out to play at night?!" She wore a look of amusment rather than shock.

"Perhaps." Fred laughed, collapsing on his bed, obviously not self consious about the mess.

Aida crossed the room and sat on the other bed. She looked akwardly down at her hands, wondering if what George had said was true. She wasn't sure she'd want to be more than friends with any guy just yet...

"You're pretty quiet, aren't you?" Fred asked with a bright smile.

"Not usually..." She replied. "Actually, everyone I know says I'm loud..."

"You definately hide it well!" He laughed.

"Aida let out a chuckle. "Shut! What is it? Fred?" She joked. "Your pretty forgettable."

"Oh, we both know thats not true Aida." He said, sitting up again. "So, what do you think of my wonderful family?"

"Well... George kinda scares me a little..."

Fred burst out laughing. "Don't be afraid of him, he's a big softy. You just new, so he has to see how far you'll let him go before you'll kick his arse." He said knowingly.

"Ok then." She looked doubtful. "Your other brother, Ron, he seems kinda gaurded and I have a feeling he likes that Hermione girl..."

"You too! Hahaha! I'll have to tell him you said that!" Fred was holding his ides in laughter now.

He had Aida laughing now. "Molly is your mom, right?" Fred nodded. "Well she's sweet, seems a little overly motherly and overprotective, but sweet."

"You've got her pinned there." Fred was composed again, simply smiling.

"And the man, the other red head, your dad, right?"

"You guessed correctly." He told her.

"He seems down to Earth for the most part, kind of the logical side to your mom."

"What about everyone else you've met?"

"I like Hermione, I can tell she'll be a great friend in the future." Aida smiled at the thought of making friends dso easily. It was never a strong suit of hers in America. "Tonks is... interesting, as a start. She got a tiny temper, I can say that."

"More than tiny if you say the wrong think." He diverted his eyes in fear. "Just do me a favor and never call her Nymphadora, no matter how happy she seems that day..."

"Will do." She thought of her next evaluee. "Moody is all buisness it seems. He's definately guarded." She paused." I missed Remus alot. He was probably the one who spoiled me the most when I was little... I've come to think... maybe he did it because he wanted his own kids."

Fred nodded, telling her to go on.

"Kingsly seems cool. Not someone I can see myself talking to alot htough, just there really..." She stood and walked to a dresser, watching the moving photographs of the twins, their freinds, and family. "And I can't even say how happy I am to have dad back. I honestly didn't think I was ever going to see him again..."

"I can't imagine what that must have felt like..." He said quietly.

Aida took a deep breath and put on a smile. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Meeting someone new should be a happy time! So... what do you want to do?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so first chapters are always sucky! Like the first days of school, when your learning about all those stupid ass rules! Next chapter she see's Harry again! Hopefully a little more comedy! Review please!**

**Wether to hate, love, or give encouragement; JUST GIVE ME REVIEWS!!! Please!!!**

**Kiku**


	2. Girl Reunites with Cousin

**Discliamer: Nothing and no one in this story is mine EXCEPT Jessica, Renee, and Aidabella! The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling and I would gladly hand over my original characters if she'd let me borrow good old James Phelps for a few days :D**

**A/N: -Tear- I only got one review... tell your friends about me if you think they'll be interested!! I've only got 29 hits or so...**

**

* * *

**

Molly had been up to tell Aida that dinner would be ready after Harry arrived, which would be any minute. She decided to wait the rest of the time in her room. She went through with the bags that had been delivered only a few hours after her arrival. Renne had packed these bags for her.

Not long after undoing the zipper on her large forest green dufflebag, she found the photo albums she'd recieved from Renee long ago. She sat up on her bed and opened the album.

She gazed mournfully at the photos of James and Lily in a cobblestone courtyard. James held Lily's hand tenderly, bringing it to his lips every so often and smiling at her. Not being able to bare the loss of two beloved family members at the time, she flipped the page to see a young version of her father, obviously before he and her mom had gotten together. She could see him taking quick side glances at her mother in the moving photograph.

Aida had, as her father had said, looked much like her mom. They both had shared unrully long blonde hair, a heart shaped face, and a bright smile. Even her wolf like blue eyes had belonged to her mother.

She, again, turned the picture to see James cradeling her baby self with a warm smile. She could tell from his lightened eyes that she was brand new to the world. The excitment to have a niece to dote on showed brightly in his features. Jessica, her mother, sat with him with a tired but joyful smile on her face. The bond between the siblings had been unbreakable, Renee had told her.

She let her mind wander to the many stories she'd been told and soon closed her eyes against the tears that burned in her eyes.

_Aida watched in awe and hurt as her three year old self sat on James' lap. The little Aida giggled happily as her uncle tickled her in his "death grip"._

_"James, stop it! Your gonna hurt the poor girl" Lily laughed as she sat next to Jessica who had a one year old Harry in her lap._

_"She's a tough one, Lils." Jessica assured her sister-in-law. "Besides, as much as Sirius does it, she's probably used to it." Aida's mother chuckled._

_"Yeah, Lils, my neice is a tough one!" James laughed, throwing little Aida over his shoulder and staanding up, ignoring her giggly fake plees to be put down. "The kid could probably take on the Dark Lord himself!" He joked._

_"James, not in front of her, please." Jessica suddenly became serious. "She shouldn't have to bare that burden, not yet."_

_James looked at his sister with a comforting smile. "Jessica, Aida will be fine. Niether me, nor Sirius, nor Remus or Peter would let anything happen to this little girl or my Harry." He paused. "But I won't say anything if you don't want me to." He promised._

_With that declaration, the fun began again. Until, that is, a sound swept through the house that made everyone freeze in terror. A loud, earsplitting buzz sounded, causing James to stop spinning Aida through the air and force her against his chest protectively. He sprinted with her in his arms from the kitchen, to the living room where Lilly and Jessica had begun panicking._

_"He's here!" Lily whispered urgently. "How did he he find us?"_

_"It's not important right now." James said back, not bothering to whisper. He handed a confused Aida to her mother, who wrapped her arms around her daughter in fright. "You guys get out now. I'll hold him off. Get as far away as you can!"_

_"We aren't leaving you behind! We can all get away without a sacrifice." Jessica objected._

_"Jess," James grabbed her face. "I will be fine. You need to get Aidabells out of her as fast as you can. There is no other chance! Now you know where to go. Now go! Go!"_

_Jessica nodded her head sadly and ran in the direction of the kitchen, the back door. She'd expected Lily to follow, but before long, it was clear she hadn't. She stumbled to the bushes at the edge of the backyard. She set the little Aida down and cupped her daughter's face. "No matter what happens baby, I want you to run as far away as you can. I will find you." Aida nodded quickly, not understanding, but finding it easier than arguing._

_After her mother's order, the woman ran back into the house. Aida heard the scream of pain come from her beloved uncle and couldn't bring herself to run away. After hearing her Aunt and mother plead only moments after, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran in the direction of the house, burst through the back door, stumbled up the steps and ran into Harry's nursery._

_"NO!" Her mother shrieked. "Run Aida! Run!"_

_Feeling more confusion then ever, Aida ran to her mother who scooped her up and pushed past a cloaked man. Jessica never stopped running. When she finally thought it was safe, she apparated, oping they'd be safer at her own house. "Damnit Aidabella! Why?!" The mother asked, panicked as she set Aida down on the stairs of her house. Sirius was out at the time and wouldn't be back until morning. Until then, she was on her own unless Remus or someone came to help._

_"I'm sorry mummy. I was scared." Aida looked down guiltfully._

_"It's ok baby." Jessica hugged her tightly._

_"How touching." A slippery voice said from behind them. "She trully is a Black through and through. Very foolish, she is."_

_Jessica whipped around, still clutching Aida._

_"Please, not her." Jessica pleaded. "She's just a child! She can't do anything to hurt you. Take me, let her go!"_

_"So she can grow up to be exactly like her parents? Never!" He said harshly, pointing his wand at them in peircing anger, but then took on a thoughtful look. "But then with that prophecy... I'll keep the girl. She will be useful, I can see."_

_"No!" Jessica held tighter to her child. The man advanced with venomous eyes. "Let me say goodbye!" The man nodded. "Aida, listen to what I say, ok?" Aida nodded, serious this time. "We don't have much time. Just know that I love you. Tell Remus and everyone else that I'll miss them, and tell your father I loved him and that Wormtail betrayed us. Do you understand?"_

_"Uh-huh" Aida said through her tears, knowing it would be the last time she would see her mom._

_"What was the name I told you?" Jessica asked quickly._

_"Wormtail." Aida said as her mother wiped the tears from her daughters eyes._

_"That's mummy's girl." Jessica stroked Aida's hair. "Oh how I love you..." She said one last time._

_"Enough!" The man shouted and pulled Aida back._

_"Mummy!" Aida cried before she hit the wall and blacked out._

_"Aida, wake up." The gruff voice of her father told her. "Sweetheart, your safe now, just please, please wake up." He pleeded._

_"Daddy..."_

"Aida, I hear Harry'll be here any minute now. If you don't wake up not, I can't wake you up for anothor hour or so." She heard her fathers voice say. She opened her eyes to his own bright ones. "That's my girl. Get up now." He coaxed.

She choked back the tears that the dream had brought.

"Aidabells, are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Just a dream." She managed.

He looked at the albuum that had fallen onto the bed beside her. "The past is past. The one we love, though they're gone, live in our hearts forever." He sighed. "I know it wasn't an easy thing for you to go through as a little girl, so many changes that I couldn't be there for, but I'm here now. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Aida nodded. "I know dad."

"Good..." He diverted his eyes from the picture of Jessica. Her mother, his true love. "I've a meeting to attend- No question now." He stopped her as she went to say something about this said meeting. "I will see you at dinner."

Aida waited for him to leave before standing and walking to the stairs. She sat on a step aboutten steps from the bottom. She fiddled her thumbs for what seemed like hours before hearing the door. Her heart skipped a beat and a smile erupted on her face.

"Harry..." She breathed. Quickly making sure she was presentable, she descended the remainder of the stairs and walked a little down the hall, already seeing Molly hugging the life out of him.

The woman must have sensed Aida excited prescence because she let go and stepped aside.

Without hardly thinking about whether Harry would remember her or not, she sprinted to him and caught him in a hug of her own. "Oh Harry!"

After sensing his confusion, she pulled back, pity in her eyes.

"You look familiar..." He said, puzzled.

"Hi..." This was more akward than she thought it would be. "I'm Aida, Sirius' daughter."

"Sirius has a daughter?" He looked disbelieving.

"Yes, that would be me..." She paused. "Your dad was my mom's older brother... I'm your cousin."

"I remember you." He said slowly.

"Harry, why don't you go upstairs, Ron and Hermione are waiting for you." Molly interrupted and shoved him lightly to the stairs. "First door on the left!"

"Sorry dear." Molly looked at her apologetically. There'll be plenty of time for the two of you to catch up and we both know how upset the wait is making dear Hermione..."

Aida nodded undertandingly. As much as she'd like to spend the next 7 hours catching up with her cousin, others needed their time too and she wasn't one to be selfish... She also wanted to catch up with her father too... _'You can wait.' _She reminded herself.

She still had to think about the memory that had resurfaces only an hour ago. She followed Harry upstairs. She'd rather sit back and watch him and his friends talk than think about that terrible night...

When she opened the door to the the room Harry had gone into, there was a loud crack and she saw Fred and George lovingly badger her cousin. She couldn't help but smile.

"Now George, we all know we could be doing something else than adding more stress to my poor cousin." She said loudly.

"Oh! Aida, nice to see you've finally woken up. Fred was tempted to see if the smell of dungbombs would wake you up, but I, being the more considerate of us-"

"George, cut the crap. You killed your clever little story by using the word considerate to describe yourself." She smiled at Fred. "Wanna see what this meeting about?" she asked slyly. "I know you boys have something up you sleeves, and I wanna know what is going on."

**ZZZZZZZZZ**

It was the day before they left for Hogwarts that it all began. Aida was sitting in the kitchen with Sirius, trying to figure out just what he'd gotten her for a going away present.

"Just tell me! I'll know come tomorrow anyways!" Aida pleeded, basking in the mystery.

"Sorry, not a word." He swore. "You seem to be getting on with Frd well." He hinted.

"Dad!" She looked away with a disgusted look, only to hide her guilt.

"Sorry!" He threw his hands up in surrender. "Just trying to make polite conversation!"

"You want conversatin? What did you get me dad?" She prodded again.

"No" he said simply with a smile.

Aida sighed in frustration. She stood and stormed off with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she knocked into one of the twins.

"Geez George! Watch what your doing!" She laughed.

He jabbed her in the ribs. "Silly Aida! I'm not George, I'm Fred!"

"Sorry Fred. It's impossible to tell the two of you apart."

"You do realize that being mean to him and nice to me is favoritism, don't you?" His eyebrow raised.

"Well that's cuz I like yah extra special Freddy!" She laughed.

Aida conntinued on. "He, Aida!" The other twin ran up to her. "What do you want now George?" She mumbled under her breath.

He had remained cheery, he hadn't heard her. "Want to sneak out and go to Hogsmead when we get to Hogwarts?"

"That is ridiculous. Why would I run of to Hogsmead while everyone in the village would know we were students. It's ridiculous!" She scoffed at the stupid idea. "The idea of having maybe 15 minutes sneaking around the village with you, only to get caught and givin Merlin knows what kind of punishment!"

He looked almost hurt. She didn't care, it was just George. He probably planning on pranking her anyway. "Your crazy Weasley!" She clambored up the stairs to see Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then! Chapter two! I had originally planned to her Jessica die with Lily, but then I though "Then Aida would know that Lily and James had died..." So I switched it up a bit. I hope there is no cunfuzzeledness about this chapter...**

**Again, please review! I'll give you cyber sweets!!! Tell me if you want anything to be put in here! Please!!!!!!!!**

**Kiku**


End file.
